


Yours and mine, will collide, and we'll have everything

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate use of skating costumes, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor had his bare back turned to him, and Yuuri swallowed thickly at the sight of a costume--one he was incredibly familiar with by now--clinging to Victor’s form. The eros routine had been in one of the ice shows they had participated in this season, and had therefore been sent to the dry cleaners as they came back. Now, it was decorating Victor’s form, tight on his muscular thighs and ass, pulled over his arms but with the zipper open in the back. The fabric strained, and Yuuri had to thank every deity in the world that he was blessed with this sight.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	Yours and mine, will collide, and we'll have everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This is for Em, who wanted something inspired by the art of Victor in the Eros costume, unzipped. I hope you enjoy!

“Hi girl!” Yuuri said as soon as they stepped into the apartment, leaning down to greet Makka properly. She boofd and panted, licking first over his hand and then his face. Yuuri laughed, unable to hold back. “Did you miss us?”

Makka boofed again, and Yuuri giggled, straightening as Victor’s hand came to pet Makka too, his husband leaning down to say hello just as Yuuri just had. He smiled at the sight, his heart swelling as Victor cooed and sweet talked their oversized puppy. Yuuri adored them both so much, and in so many ways he felt so incredibly fortunate to have them in his life, to get see them every day, wake up in this apartment every morning, Victor’s arms wound around him tight, Makka snoring by their feet. 

It was true bliss.

“I’ll take her out, if you put the garment bags away?” Yuuri asked, and Victor rose as he rubbed at his face. He turned to Yuuri and smiled sweetly, winding one arm around Yuuri’s waist to pull him close. 

“Hurry back,” he whispered against Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri giggled, turning his head to kiss him sweetly on the lips. His heart always did a skip in his chest when he kissed Victor, even now, years after the first time they did so. He sighed, so incredibly happy, before pushing away. 

“Come girl,” he called as he left the far too comfortable spot beside his husband's side. Makka barked, and jumped in excitement, clearly knowing what would happen next. Yuuri laughed again as he headed back towards the door, catching Victor’s eyes as his hand landed on the door knob. “We’ll be right back.”

“You better,” Victor said, and then picked up the several garment bags filled with costumes that they had picked up at the dry cleaners on their way home. “See you soon.”

* * *

Makka sniffed out all of her favorite places as they walked around the block, taking a small detour down to the block right next to theirs before they headed back. It wasn’t a particularly long walk, but Yuuri had gone on a run with her that morning, so he hoped she would make do anyway. They greeted the concierge as they walked through the lobby to the elevator, and Yuuri rubbed Makka behind her ears as they ascended up to their floor. 

He was warm and cozy in his jacket, and he wondered if Victor had started dinner yet, or what they could make if he hadn’t. He wasn’t really hungry yet, but it wasn’t as if Yuuri wasn’t always down to eat. The elevator arrived, and Makka bounded off to the door, Yuuri trailing after her. She sat down to wait right outside of it, and Yuuri petted her again before he opened it up and let her.

“Tadaima!” he called, and from deeper inside the apartment he heard an  _ okaeri _ ! He frowned, wondering where Victor could be, since he couldn’t hear any noise from the kitchen. He quickly whipped Makka down before he stepped out of his shoes and decided to go search for his husband. 

Makka whined by the kitchen, and Yuuri stopped in his tracks to turn to her, seeing her standing by an empty food and water bowl, looking expectantly up at him. 

“Oh, you hungry?” Yuuri asked, and then refilled her water bowl first, before filling her food bowl up too. Makka dove in, and Yuuri smiled at her for a moment, before pushing himself from the kitchen again. He walked towards their bedroom, where there was a warm light shining through the crack in the door. Perhaps Victor was in here. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked as he pushed the door open, and then came to a full stop as he was greeted with a sight that truly could only be described as one of his fantasies. 

Victor had his bare back turned to him, and Yuuri swallowed thickly at the sight of a costume--one he was incredibly familiar with by now--clinging to Victor’s form. The eros routine had been in one of the ice shows they had participated in this season, and had therefore been sent to the dry cleaners as they came back. Now, it was decorating Victor’s form, tight on his muscular thighs and ass, pulled over his arms but with the zipper open in the back. The fabric strained, and Yuuri had to thank every deity in the world that he was blessed with this sight. 

How many times in his late teens and in his time in Detroit up had he thought about Victor in this costume, his long hair swirling behind him like starling as he spun around? Later, it had clung to Yuuri’s form, and Yuuri had felt it as if it was Victor’s phantom caress, holding him tight as Yuuri danced on the ice to enthral him. 

Like this, the costume looked even more erotic, with Victor’s sculpted back on display through the zipper opening that clearly couldn’t be closed. Yuuri’s stomach filled with heat, and he took a step further into the room just as Victor turned to look at him over his shoulder.

The door fell closed behind Yuuri, and Victor smirked.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, his voice breathy, revealing far too much of his emotions. Victor flushed and looked him in the eye, biting into that pretty lower lip for a second before he spoke. 

“I don’t know, I was hanging all of them up in the closet and I just had the urge to try it on,” he explained, and stretched his shoulders forward, the fabric straining even more. Yuuri swallowed thickly at the sight. There was a tingling inside his body, a need to reach out, to touch. “It seems my shoulders are too wide now.”

Victor’s voice was more teasing than mournful, and Yuuri saw the glimmer in his eye as Yuuri stepped even closer, unable to hold back from winding his left arm around Victor’s lithe waist. He knew exactly what he was doing, Yuuri was sure he did. Victor was sometimes unbearably irresistible, and now was just one of those times Yuuri couldn’t hold back. 

He pressed closer, his hips flushed to Victor’s behind. and Victor gasped, clearly feeling Yuuri’s half hard cock through the clothes covering them both.

“I love your shoulders,” Yuuri whispered into his ear, before pressing his lips to right behind it, feeling Victor shiver.

“Mmh,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri took it as encouragement, letting his lips trail down his neck and down to his shoulders, kissing the expanse of his skin. He moved the hand that weren’t pressing them flush together, and started caressing the bare skin of the small of Victor’s back, almost dipping below the fabric. 

“You look really hot,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor tipped his head back, giving Yuuri the opportunity to mouth along his jaw. He rolled his hips against Victor’s ass, growing harder by the friction. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and pressed back against Yuuri’s cock. “Feels so good.” 

“Can I touch you?” Yuuri asked, his hand caressing down from Victor’s waist with clear intentions to move towards his groin. 

“Yes,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri placed his lips as the nape of Victor’s neck, grazing his teeth against the skin. Victor moaned again, and Yuuri let his hand move down fully to caress over his hard cock. Victor was straining the dark fabric, and they both moaned as Yuuri’ moved his hand over the swell it, feeling the girth in his hand as he continued to rock between Victor’s cheeks. 

“You feel so good,” Yuuri breathed, his hand that wasn’t caressing over Victor’s erection curling around his hip. A fantasy he had carried for a long time rushed through Yuuri’s mind, and he couldn’t hold back from asking, his need growing and growing in his body as Victor pushed back against his cock. “Can I fuck you in this, Vitya?”

“ _ Blyad _ , Yes,” Victor moaned, pressing back harder against Yuuri’s straining cock. “Yes Yuuri please.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri breathed, and then stepped them forward, as he continued to stroke over Vitcor’s cock. Victor followed so easily, and soon they were standing by the foot of their bed, just where Yuuri wanted them. Victor turned his head fully, and Yuuri pressed forward to kiss his lips. It was wet and needy, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as Yuuri continued to stroke Victor through the fabric, until Victor was panting and whining, pushing back desperately against Yuuri’s erection. 

Yuuri moved his hands, finding their way along the expanse of Victor's back and up to his shoulders. He pulled back from the kiss, and then started to peel Victor out off the top half of the costume. Each centimeter skin exposed Yuuri caressed, his fingers moving over soft skin. Victor felt like putty in his hands, head tipped to the side as he let Yuuri undress him. Yuuri loved him like this. 

Yuuri pushed the eros costume down to Victor’s hips, and then he caressed up his chest, rocking his hard cock in between Victor’s cheeks again as he teases his nipples.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, yes,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri sucked more marks onto his neck and shoulders, until he was so hard he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Bend over and place your hands on the bed,” he instructed, and Victor let out another moan, and did as told. Yuuri felt arousal rush in his veins, and he turned from Victor to head for the nightstand, bringing lube with him back. 

Victor looked divine bent over, and Yuuri took a moment to simply appreciate the sight, running his hands over his ass and hips, before he pushed the costume and Victor’s underwear down just below his cheeks. 

“You look gorgeous,” Yuuri said, running his hands over the swell of Victor’s cheeks, squeezing once before opening the lube. “I’m going to fuck you so good.”

“Please Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri leaned down to kiss down his spine, before he straightened, and poured lube down Victor’s cleft. Victor gasped, and Yuuri slicked up his own fingers too, before pushing one inside. “Oh yess,” Victor moaned. Yuuri used his free hand to hold him open as he fucked him open on one finger, then two, then three. He was painfully hard now, but this sight was delicious, the way Victor sounded as Yuuri took him apart.

“Yuuri, I want your cock, please,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri really was so weak for him, wanting to give him everything. 

“Of course Vitya,” Yuuri said, and then pulled his fingers out so he could push his own pants down. He was so hard, and he hissed at the contact of his hand as he slicked himself up. He lined up, and Victor gasped as the head of Yuuri’s cock pressed to his hole. “Ready?”

“Please,” Victor moaned, and then gasped as Yuuri pressed inside in one smooth motion. Victor’s walls hugged him tight, and Yuuri moaned loudly as he bottomed out. He didn’t give Victor any time to catch his breath through, but immediately started rocking in and out of him. “Oh oh ooh.”

“So good, so tight Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, and with one hand curled around his hip rocked him back against his thrusts. “So warm and perfect.”   
“Yuuri aaah-,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri brought his right hand around to stoke at Victor’s neglected cock. Victor arched, his gorgeous expanse of back on display for Yuuri. He was really the luckiest man on earth, getting to see this, getting to have this. 

“So good, so good for me VItya,” Yuuri moaned, pushing in faster and faster now. Victor started clenching around him, and Yuuri could feel Victor’s thighs tremble, a clear sign he was about to come. Yuuri increased his pace, hitting Victor where he knew it was just right. “Come for me, mmh- go on love.”   
“Yuuri fuck,” Victor gasped, and then his moans rose and rose, before he tumbled over the edge of pleasure, coming all over Yuuri’s hand and the costume. Yuuri came too, pleasure so high as he spilled into Victor’s body as his vision whited out for a moment. 

Yuuri wasn't sure who slumped into bed first, only that they were soon half sprawled on top of the bed, panting and gasping. Yuuri smiled as he pulled out of Victor's hole, rolling off him to rest to his side. For a moment he simply looked at him, his absolutely wonderful and amazing husband. 

“That was amazing,” Yuuri said, feeling his words lacking. Victor still grinned proudly, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “I love you,” he whispered, first in English, then in Russian, and then in Japanese. Victor giggled, that wonderfully lovely sound he never made with anyone but Yuuri. 

“I guess we have to take this back to the drycleaners now,” Victor said cheekily, and Yuuri laughed as he rolled his eyes, kissing him again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
